1. Field
The present invention concerns a protective shield and method of use for assisting in the field dressing of a game animal such as deer or elk whereby the internal organs (viscera), particularly the colon, urine tube and bladder of the animal are maintained isolated from the interior surface of the crest (pubic symphysis) of the pelvic bone. With this shield the crest cartilage can be cut thru quickly longitudinally by a saw or other device without fear of cutting into the viscera and releasing fluids which could ruin the meat.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, the crest of the pelvic bone has been cut thru longitudinally with a knife held upwardly with the hand and handle inserted thru the anterior opening of the pelvic bone and the blade forcing thru the crest from front to rear, or by means of scissor type instrument, or by a bone saw or the like. Such methods, as previously carried out are difficult, time consuming and often lead to puncturing of the viscera.
With the present protective tool, the pelvic crest can be cut thru quickly and safely, the pubic bone halves easily pulled apart and the underlying viscera including bladder, colon and urethra easily removed.